<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495321">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25'>SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, W.I.T.C.H.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batbrothers (DCU), Canon-Typical Violence, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Irma goes to see her bio Mom Catalina Flores is jail and learns some things she did expect about her bio Dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.<br/>Irma POV<br/>I steady myself as I take a seat on one side of the glass and pick up the phone.</p>
<p>“You got this Irma!” Hay Lin cheers in my head.</p>
<p>“I still don’t get why you agreed to see your bio Mom” Cornelia adds with a eye roll I can feel.</p>
<p>“I told you. She keeps sending letters” I remind my friend as I wait for my her to be brought out of her cell. “Apparently, now that I’m 14 I’m old enough to get it” I scoff. “The best way to get her to lay off is to tell her, cause the letters I’m sending back clearly aren’t enough.”</p>
<p>I’m happy with adoptive parents. I don’t need this woman in my life.</p>
<p>The guards finally come out with her and show her to me.</p>
<p>My mother, Catalina Flores sits down and smiles at me, “Hello Irma. Thank you for coming to see me. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time.”</p>
<p>“I know, Dad told me you’ve been asking them to bring me since I was 2” I tell her flatly.</p>
<p>Her eye twitches, “Your third cousin. Not your father” she corrects. “And yes, I’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my Dad” I glare. “And that’s why I’m here. You gotta stop writing me, asking to see me, insulting my parents in every letter cause they didn’t take me when I was little. I don’t want anything to do with you Catalina.”</p>
<p>Her face turns angry. “I don’t know what lies they told you. But-”</p>
<p>“But none of its true?” I roll my eyes, “So you didn’t kill Blüdhaven’s Chief of Police or a dozen other people?”</p>
<p>She doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“Yeah” I scoff, “That’s what I thought. Look you may of given me life, but you aren’t my Mom. You need to move on cause I’m never gonna be your daughter.”</p>
<p>“And your father?” she asks, clearly trying to push her anger down. “Do you not care to know him?”</p>
<p>“Well if he’s anything like you” I shrug, “I don’t need anymore slime in my life.”</p>
<p>“Oh, your father is nothing like me” she smiles, her eyes full of lust (yuck!) “He is a Detective now, back then he was an officer in Blüdhaven, but has since moved back to Gotham. The Chief I killed was corrupt, I was ex-FBI and we were both investigating. Though he wanted Redhorn locked away……… I took a more direct approach.”</p>
<p>So my bio Dad is a good cop. Huh. “I’m guessing you guys broke up after?”</p>
<p>She shrugs, “He was not too pleased with me.”</p>
<p>“Imagine why” that’s good to know, I guess. “………If he is such a great guy why didn’t he raise me?” I ask hesitantly. “Why’d I end up with cousins of yours who’d never met you before?”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know you exist” she says like its nothing.</p>
<p>“What?” I blink, “And you never told him because……..?”</p>
<p>“I had hoped to get out of here years ago” she tells me like that isn’t an insane thing (she killed 13 people, that they know of! She’s never getting out of here.) “I had thought I’d take you back from my cousin and find him. Try to mend fences and have the three of us become a family.”</p>
<p>I can’t hold in my laugher “That is a pipe dream lady! If this guy is really a good one there’s no way he’d wanna be with a serial killer. Even if you did have me.”</p>
<p>She glares, “My Nigh- Dick will love me with the right incentive.”</p>
<p>“Yuck” I make a gagging face. “I don’t know or wanna know that you men a by ‘dick,’ but do me a favour and never refer to my bio Dad’s again, got it?”</p>
<p>She laughs, “Teenagers. Only think of one thing” she rolls her eyes, “Your father’s name is Dick. Dick Grayson-Wayne. Its an unfortunate nickname, but he does not like to be called Richard.”</p>
<p>Wait, Dick Grayson-Wayne? The billionaire. “Yeah, you must think me real dumb if you think I’m gonna buy that a billionaire is my Dad” I scoff. “Bye, Catalina. And I’m serious. No more letters.” With those words I put the phone down and get back, doing my best not to look back at her.</p>
<p>As soon as I get out of the area the cameras watch I stop. “I’m clear, turn me Will.”</p>
<p>I feel the transformation, then fly to a nearby abandoned factory, were the girls are waiting.</p>
<p>“How’d it go?” Taranee asks when I land.</p>
<p>“Weird” I reply. “She is a nutjob killer, that I knew. But it was still…..” I trail off.</p>
<p>Will puts a understanding hand on my shoulder. “She’s still your Mom and her being a bad guy is hard. I know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah” I sigh, “I mean. She’s not my Mom, never has been. But at the same time she is and……… this sucks.” I snort, “And she’s a liar too! Started talking about my bio Dad, but its was total bull. I bet she hooked up with some nobody at a bar and doesn’t even know his name.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure she was lying?” Hay Lin questions, “What did she say that makes you think she was lying?”</p>
<p>“Course she was lying” I snort. “She said my Dad is Dick Grayson-Wayne.”</p>
<p>Cornelia’s head pops up at the mention of one of her favourite celebrities. “Dick Wayne, huh” she stares at my face for a solid two minutes then takes out her phone. “You do look like him, freaky.” She smirks, “If you get famous for being a Wayne, you are so bringing me along for the ride.”</p>
<p>“I’m not his kid” I argue. “She was lying.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Taranee asks before looking to Cornelia. “Cor, you know a lot about Dick. Maybe whatever Catalina said about him will line up with what you know.”</p>
<p>Cornelia smirks, “Celebrity knowledge? I’m your girl.”</p>
<p>“Fine” I moan, what if he is my Dad though? “She said he was a cop in Blüdhaven. He thought his boss was corrupt, she thought the same thing. They investigated together, but she got bored or something and just killed him, and he left her for it.”</p>
<p>Cornelia nods, “It does fit. He was a cop in Blüdhaven around the time they would of…….errr, made you.”</p>
<p>Dammit, man. “Even if he is my Dad, it doesn’t really matter. I’ll never met him and no one would ever believe it.”</p>
<p>Taranee frowns thoughtful and takes out her phone. “Thought so” she grins after a few minutes. “W.E is a fortune 500 company, with a CEO that has a playboy history. They have protocols cause so many people try to make paternity claims. Nothings ever come of any of those, but the protocols are for the whole Wayne family. So all we gotta do is send an email with the claim and W.E will pay a close by lab to do the test and tell us the results.”</p>
<p>Hay Lin grins, “That’s a great idea!!”</p>
<p> Cornelia nods, “I heard they get so many of these claims, they haven’t bothered the Wayne’s with them in years! So, unless it’s a positive, no one will her about it.”</p>
<p>That makes me relax a lot. So I’m not going to be dredging up a bad break up for him……..if Catalina is telling the truth.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Will smiles. “Lets go back to my place and we can write that email together.”</p>
<p>“Yes, lets” I agree, even if he is my Dad chances are I’ll never meet him, at best a might start getting a much bigger allowance.</p>
<p><br/>A nameless secretary calls me three days later. Telling me, very professionally while also somehow being sassy that before going any further with my claim they want me to take a paternity test, which they will pay for.</p>
<p>As expected.</p>
<p>Once I say yes to doing the test she sets it up for a week later, at a lab in town.</p>
<p>I do the test, the tech tells me that they’ll be sending the results to W.E when they come back in 6 weeks and I’ll hear from W.E around that time.</p>
<p>So for the most part I try to put it out of my mind. Focusing on school and the training W.I.T.C.H does as just the 5 of us and with Elyon’s best warriors (they’ve been teaching us to fight without our powers as a backup.)<br/> <br/>Its on one of those days when I’ve just gotten back from sword training and there’s someone in the living room with my parents.</p>
<p>“I’m home!” I yell walking past them.</p>
<p>“Irma!” Mom calls, making me pause. “Can you come in here?”</p>
<p>I walk backwards to the room and look to the man on the couch who is drinking tea. “Hey” I wave at him.</p>
<p>He smiles, “Hello Miss Lair. I’m Lucius Fox, with Wayne Enterprises.”</p>
<p>Oh! I sit down across from him. “I take it the test was positive?” </p>
<p>He raises an eyebrow with a slight smirk, “What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>“You’re here” I say with a shrug. “If it was negative I’m betting I would of gotten an email or a call from a sassy assistant.”</p>
<p>“And how do you know I’m not a sassy assistant?” he looks amused.</p>
<p>“Your suits too nice to be on a assistant salary” I smirk back, yeah I’m good with observation. “I’m thinking one of those fancy lawyers or someone else high up.”</p>
<p>“Irma” Dad sighs, “Don’t you think should stop bothering Mr Fox?”</p>
<p>I am so glad I told Mom and Dad about Dick and the email the night I sent it or this would be super awkward. “Just saying” I grin.</p>
<p>Mr Fox smiles at me, yeah, he likes me. “Your right Miss Lair, I’m Bruce Wayne's business manager at Wayne Enterprises and good friend. When I heard about you, I thought it might be a good idea to find out what you want before I tell my friend he’s a grandfather.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to know for sure” I admit. “I met my bio Mom a few months ago and didn’t know if she was lying when she said my Dad was Dick Wayne, my best friends suggested asking W.E. she knew you guys make people do the tests when they make claims.”</p>
<p>“And now you know your Mom wasn’t lying?” he presses, “What now?”</p>
<p>“That’s up to Dick” I tell him, I decided on this weeks ago. “I’ve got parents, I love them. But if Dick wants to get to know me, then I’d like to know him. If not then nothings changed.”</p>
<p>“Well, alright then” he looks pleased with my answer, as he stands up. “I’ll have a talk with Dick and get back to you.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to be telling Mr Wayne?” Mom asks curiously. “He should be told he’s a grandfather.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be leaving that choice with Dick” Mr Fox replies. “Til he decides, Dick is the only Wayne I’m telling” he picks up his hat. “It was nice meeting all of you” he smiles at me, “Specially you Miss Lair” with those words he’s gone.</p>
<p>Mom smiles at me. “So, you got your answer about your Dad. How do you feel baby?”</p>
<p>“Good” I grin, “I know the truth now. After this I don’t really care what happens.”</p>
<p>Dad frowns, “You don’t want to meet your family?”</p>
<p>“Nah” I shrug. “What’s blood and paper huh? I got my family right here.” </p>
<p>Mom and Dad smile happily at each other. “That’s good to hear baby.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go work on your homework” Dad suggests.</p>
<p>“Can’t I do it later?” I groan. I don’t wanna do homework!</p>
<p>Mom sends me a look, “You could have done it earlier, but you spent half the day out with your friends doing……. What was it again?”</p>
<p>“Shopping” I reply, trying to remember which lie I used.</p>
<p>Mom looks around me, confused. “If you were shopping where’s all the stuff you can’t afford?”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess shopping isn’t the right word” I tell her thinking fast. “I guess bag-holder is more accurate. Cornelia went on one of her sprees and brought the four of us along to carry the bags.”</p>
<p>Mom huff a laugh, well aware of what my blonde friend is like. “Alright, that might be a pain. But you still gotta go do your homework.”</p>
<p>“Fine” I groan, heading upstairs. I need to tell the girls about this anyway.</p>
<p><br/>Its not til two days later when I hear back. But the timing in the call isn’t all that good.</p>
<p>“Stop pulling at it!” I snap at Cornelia.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry” she snaps back, “Do you know another way to pull out a arrow” she gestures to my shoulder, were a thief we were fighting in one of the villages got a lucky shot.</p>
<p>I wince in pain when she touches it again. “That’s what Taranee is googling” I look over to my fiery friend. “Please tell me you know what to do?”</p>
<p>“Still looking” she replies, eyes on her laptop.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why we didn’t ask one of Elyon’s healers to get it out” Hay Lin sighs, looking at me with worry.</p>
<p>“Her people are great” Will starts, “But they aren’t exactly advanced. They still don’t know about infection, I say were better off with google.”</p>
<p>Right, almost forgot about her stabbing four months back in a similar situation, the healers barely knew how to stop the bleeding. She was real lucky it was in the leg and didn’t hit anything important.</p>
<p>“Cornelia, could you pass me more gauze?” Hay Lin asks, looking to the wound. The gauze she stuffed around it earlier is looking pretty bloody.</p>
<p>“Yep” she agrees, walking away.</p>
<p>RING, RING, RING, RING.</p>
<p>I look to the table were my phone is ringing. “Crap, my parents wanted me home a hour ago.”</p>
<p>Hay Lin passes me the phone, “Make up a story!” she suggests. “Tell them…….you tripped going down the stairs at the restaurant and hurt your shoulder. And my parents aren’t letting you leave til they’re not worried.”</p>
<p>“That works” I agree, taking the phone. I don’t bother checking who’s calling, just press answer and put it to my ear. “I know Mom, I was supposed to be home like a hour ago. But was helping Hay Lin take some stuff to the basement at the restaurant and tripped. Her parents are being worrywarts. Its probably just a sprayed shoulder or something.” Well I am gonna need a reason for being in pain there.</p>
<p>“Um, this is Dick. Dick Grayson” the voice on the other side tells me somewhat awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Oh” I look to the phone screen. I put the phone back up to my ear. “Well that’s what I get for not checking the caller ID.”</p>
<p>The girls all look at my full of curiosity.</p>
<p>“So, hi Dick?” I say, trying not to put any pain in my voice, when it starts hurting more. Adrenaline must be wearing off.</p>
<p>“Hello Irma” he still sounds pretty awkward, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I will be when Cornelia finds the ibuprofen!” I say the last part loudly, so Cornelia can hear it. </p>
<p>“Good to hear it” he sounds amused now. “I was hoping we could meet sometime. I’d really like to get to know you Irma.”</p>
<p>“Awesome” I grin. “Sounds good to me, but my parents-adoptive have already said they wanna meet you when I do. So you good with dinner on Friday with my fam?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Friday sounds good. I’ll see you around 6?”</p>
<p>“6 works fo-Hay Lin don’t touch it!” I cut myself off with pain, when she bumps it while re-applying gauze.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” she tells me worriedly, “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine, just be more careful” I tell her. “Sorry Dick. Yeah, Friday works for me.”</p>
<p>“Sweet!” he sounds more worried than happy. “You sure your okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m good” I lie. “I’ll see you in a few days, okay. Bye” I hang up. “Okay lets get this over with before my parents call for real.”</p>
<p>Taranee looks from her laptop. “Okay, I think I know what to do now. But this is gonna hurt and since we aren’t doctors its going to scar pretty bad too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, figured” I sigh. “Lets get this over with.”</p>
<p>I do end up passing out from the pain, but Taranee does a good job of it.</p>
<p>And Hay Lin thought ahead and called my parents with the same story and added that I fell asleep and asked if I could stay the night.</p>
<p><br/>The next two days suck, lots of pain and no doctors note, means I still gotta do gym and since the strongest painkiller I’ve got is ibuprofen its really sucky.</p>
<p>By the time Friday and the dinner with Dick rolls around, I haven’t had the brain power to worry about, or even really think about the whole meeting my bio Dad thing. Which is probably a good thing.</p>
<p>“Hello, who are you?” I turn, hearing Chris open the front  door.</p>
<p>“CHRIS!” I call, getting up. “What did Mom tell you about answering the door?”</p>
<p>I get to were he is and see Dick on the other side.</p>
<p>“Hi Irma” Dick waves at me.</p>
<p>“Move midget, go play” I lightly push Chris out of the way. “Hi Dick, come on in” I gesture with my good arm.</p>
<p>He walks in, smiling at me but not looking me in the eye. “Nice place you got here.”</p>
<p>“Yep, its home” I reply before sticking my head around the corner, “MOM, HE’S HERE!” I look back to him, noticing the box in his hand. “Ohh, what’s that?”</p>
<p>“Manners” he smiles like he’s saying something someone else always says. “It’s cake. Alfred says its rude to turn up empty-handed to someone else’s place. and this isn’t really a ‘bring a bottle of wine’ kind of dinner” he grins.</p>
<p>“Who cares about wine” I roll my eyes grinning. “Cake is always the winner.”</p>
<p>Mom walks out of the kitchen and over to us, “You must be Dick. I’m Anna, its nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>He shakes her hand. “You to Mrs Lair.”</p>
<p>“Anna” Mom smiles, “Come on, dinners almost ready.”</p>
<p>We walk to the table, were Dad is putting plates of food down, including the steaks he was outside grilling.</p>
<p>“You must be Dick” Dad shakes his hand, “I’m Tom. Its nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You to Tom” Dick agrees taking a seat.</p>
<p>I sit down next to him and Chris sits across, with Mom next to him and Dad sits at the head of the table.</p>
<p>“So you’re a Detective?” Mom asks, serving Chris up a big helping of veggies.</p>
<p>“That’s right” Dick agrees, getting his own food.</p>
<p>“But you’re a billionaire, right?” Chris questions. “Why do the same kind a job as my Dad when you don’t have to work!”</p>
<p>Dick smiles, “I like working. If I did nothing all day I’d get bored real fast.”</p>
<p>“But you could work at your Dad’s company” I point out, “Why pick being a cop in the worst city in the planet?”</p>
<p>“Irma” Dad warns, “Don’t be rude.”</p>
<p>“Its fine” Dick shrugs, “People always ask me that. The answer is; Gotham is my home and as a cop I can help make it better.”</p>
<p>I feel that, it’s the same reason we started patrolling Heatherfield a few months back. Its our home and we have the ability to do some good.</p>
<p>“So” Dick looks to me, looking a bit awkward “What did Catalina tell you about me?”</p>
<p>“Umm, you were cop, she was ex FBI. You were both looking into a corrupt cop, ended up working together, but you left her when she killed him.”</p>
<p>He relaxes at my words, “Yeah that’s right.”</p>
<p>Why do I get the feeling he’s agreeing with a lie?</p>
<p>From there the conversation turns into chat about me, my school, my friends, after school activities. Dick asks about all of it and soaks all the info up.</p>
<p>I also ask him about his family and friends, along with stories about his hundreds of siblings he also mentions that he hasn’t told them bout me yet, says he wants to get to know me before throwing me in the deep end of his crazy family.</p>
<p>By the time we are having the cake Mom and Dad seem comfortable enough to start asking him about visitation.</p>
<p>“We were thinking” Mom says to him, “If you want we could start off small, Irma babysits Chris for us every now and then. You could keep her company when she does, and we could have a set family dinner day and maybe she could spend some afternoons with you. If it goes well then maybe we can talk about taking her on weekends.”</p>
<p>Dick nods, “Sounds good to me, though I should warn you that my schedule can be pretty crazy. So I might have to cancel last minute of even leave in the middle of something.”</p>
<p>Oh, I know that pain. Maybe when I’m older I should get a job that does have crazy hours, it would be hard to balance, but the job would make a great excuse for hero time.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Dad nods in understanding, “I know I can get pretty busy at the station myself. I bet Gotham is 100 times worst.”</p>
<p>Dick nods, “Yeah it can get pretty crazy.”</p>
<p>“Irma” Chris speaks.</p>
<p>“Yes” I turn to him.</p>
<p>“What’s that on your shirt?” he asks, pointing to my shoulder.</p>
<p>I look down. Dammit, my shoulder is bleeding, it must of opened back up. “Probably just sauce from the chips” I lie.</p>
<p>Dick looks at it closely, “I don’t think that’s-”</p>
<p>“Yes it is” I say firmly, getting up. “I’ll change my shirt. Back in a minute.”</p>
<p>I speed upstairs and grab a clean shirt and a tonne of gauze, then quickly tape the new gauze over the wound. I’ll get one of the girls to help me with it later.</p>
<p>I open my bedroom door and almost walk into Dick.</p>
<p>Dick raises an eyebrow at me, “Sauce huh?”</p>
<p>“The stuff gets everywhere” I reply.</p>
<p>“Irma. I’m a cop remember” he points out, “I know what blood looks like.”</p>
<p>Dammit. “Its nothing” I reply defensively.</p>
<p>He crosses his arms and stares me down.</p>
<p>“You can’t tell my parents” I sigh after a few minutes. This guy has a serious stare.</p>
<p>“You wanna tell me what really happened?” he asks going into my room.</p>
<p>I follow, “It was a accident” I lie, closing the door.</p>
<p>He sends me another look.</p>
<p>“Fine” I groan. “A jerk at my school got a bow and a bunch of arrows from some crazy uncle and was showing them off. He got me in the shoulder with one.” Man, I’m pretty good at lying on the spot.</p>
<p>He goes stiff, “And you haven’t gone to the hospital?”</p>
<p>“He’s a jerk, but not such I jerk I want him expelled” I reply. “My friends helped with it. Google is a great thing.”</p>
<p>He rubs his face, then looks to the sky like he’s looking for strength. “Okay I won’t tell on you, but you need to let me check it out.”</p>
<p>“You have a doctorate you haven’t told me about?” I roll my eyes.</p>
<p>“No, but the family butler was a army medic and showed me a few things” he takes my first aid kit off the bed.</p>
<p>“Okay” I agree before going into the bathroom and putting on a different shirt, one that gives him access to the shoulder.</p>
<p>He takes the gauze off, “Well its not infected, which is always a plus. But it is deep and re-opened.”</p>
<p>“So is it gonna need stitches Doc Dick?” I joke.</p>
<p>“It does, but I’d rather not. Its been too long since the arrow hit, if I do stitches and there is infection inside, it will get trapped and then you’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the lesson.” Nice to know for the future I guess.</p>
<p>“What was the arrow made of?” he asks touching the wound with gloved hands.</p>
<p>“Wood, it looked homemade” I reply honestly. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You could have some splinters in there” he tells me worriedly. “Do you still have the head?”</p>
<p>I pull it out of the draw I threw it in when I got home two days ago.</p>
<p>He picks it up and looks it over. “Well its pretty smooth, I don’t see any splinter marks so I think your good.”</p>
<p>He gets some tape and tapes it together, “I’ll check on this in a few days okay?” he puts some more gauze on it. “Try not to use that arm to much, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay” I agree. “Thanks Dick.”</p>
<p>He smiles, cleaning up. “No problem.”</p>
<p>I know he said his butler taught him but it feels weird. Why would a rich kid even want to know this much about medical junk? And he can’t really think I’d believe he just knows about arrow heads? This guy is weird.</p>
<p>I change shirts again then head down stairs with him.</p>
<p>When Mom asks what took as so long we tell her we ended up having a bonding chat.</p>
<p>The rest of the night goes really well and by the time Dick leaves I am definitely looking forward to our next meeting.</p>
<p>With Mom and Dad’s okay he picks me up Sunday afternoon and takes me back to his place in Gotham.</p>
<p>When we get to his place he checks my wound again before we have lunch (we spend the whole meal chatting about movies) then watched Jurassic Park together.</p>
<p>“So” he speaks, after the movie ends. “You wanna tell me the truth?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t need to clarify what truth he means.</p>
<p>“No really” I shrug with my good shoulder. “You wanna tell me how you really know all that medical stuff and about arrows?”</p>
<p>He frowns then without warning, throws a cup at my face.</p>
<p>I cut it in half with water on instinct. “What the hell!”</p>
<p>He smirks, “Thought so.”</p>
<p>I drop the water I was levitating. Opps. “How the hell did you know?”</p>
<p>“I know a few powered people” he smirks, “They have a different way of holding themselves and instinct with their powers………. Plus, when Chris tried to steal your cake the water in the glasses floated a bit.”</p>
<p>Oh, I gotta get better with that. “Okay you know now. Your turn” I raise an expectant eyebrow.</p>
<p>“My secret isn’t’ something I just share, you know” he replies.  </p>
<p>“Neither’s mine” I point out, “Come on. If your gonna force me to come clean you own me the same.”</p>
<p>He sighs and takes out his phone, pressing something the wall to his right goes up and armour and other gadgets with the Nightwing symbol become visible.</p>
<p>“Nice!” I grin. So that makes the Wayne’s the Batfamily. Super cool!</p>
<p>“So, how’d you really get hit with a arrow?” he asks, not able to hide his curiosity.</p>
<p>“I’m a guardian” I start. “Basically, there’s this planet called Kandrakar. They’ve got alliances with a couple hundred planets and provide 5 guardians to protect them. I was flying over this village with my team and ended up stopping a robbery, but the jerk got a lucky shot in.” </p>
<p>He nods like that I said is completely normal. “Sounds like you do good work………. If you want I could train you up a bit, once your healed or course.”</p>
<p>Bat-training? “That sounds awesome!” I grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah it is” he agrees, “But its also hard and I will not go easy on you.”</p>
<p>I open my mouth to answer, only for big gust of wind to blow my hair in my face.</p>
<p>“Dude!”</p>
<p>I move the hair out of my face, only to see the Flash with his hood down standing in front of Dick.</p>
<p>Well looks like I would of found out he’s Nightwing today no matter what.</p>
<p>“Walls” Dick nods back. “I’m kinda in the middle of something.”</p>
<p>“Have you seen the news?” Flash asks, not hearing what Dick said. “There saying you got a kid! Someone at W.E apparently leaked it. Is it true?”</p>
<p>“You ask me?” I smirk, drawing his attention to me.</p>
<p>Flash grins, then looks down at his suit, then back to Dick with a worried look. “Did I just out your hero life to your new kid?”</p>
<p>“Relax, speedy” I tell him. “We just had the hero ID talk 5 minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he looks relieved. “Great!” he offers me his hand. “I’m Wally West, Dick’s best friend.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you” I shake his hand. “So, I’m all over the gossip magazines?”</p>
<p>“Yep” he agrees. “Story came out like two hours ago. I would’ve been over earlier, but Captain Cold was giving me trouble.”</p>
<p>Dick pauses then groans, “Great. People are gonna kill me for not telling them!”</p>
<p>“I’m not mad but I gotta ask. Why didn’t you tell us?” Wally asks curious.</p>
<p>“I found out about her a week ago” Dick points out. “I wanted a couple weeks to get to know her before throwing her into the deep end of my crazy life.”</p>
<p>Wally grins, “I get that dude. Don’t know if the others-”</p>
<p>He’s cut off by the front door slamming open.</p>
<p>“Hey Dickhead!” someone calls.</p>
<p>“In here Jason!” Dick calls back, looking like he’s ready for his execution.</p>
<p>Jason (his brother, I’ve seen him on magazines) walks in with three other people.  Tim (who I’ve also seen on magazines,) a red head woman in a wheelchair and a woman who, between the orange skin, floating, bright red hair and unnaturally green eyes has to be an alien.</p>
<p>“Hear you got a kid” Jason smirks before looking to me, “Oh! And here she is. Hey Irma, I’m your uncle Jay!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hi dude who basically broke in to tease his brother” I wave sarcastically, “Real nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Jason’s grin gets bigger. “I like you!” he declares sitting down next to me.</p>
<p>“So you have a daughter?” the red head in the wheelchair glares at Dick. “She’s what 14?”</p>
<p>“Babs-”</p>
<p>Babs cuts Dick off before he can speak. “So you did cheat on me back then huh? And you always said it wasn’t like that with that spider bitch.”</p>
<p>“Babs, I swear I didn’t want-”</p>
<p>“Me to find out” she cuts him off again. “You know I thought we’d gotten past this, that we were friends again, clearly that was my mistake.”</p>
<p>“It should not of been this big a surprise” the alien adds, “He did cheat on me as well.”</p>
<p>“Kory, I told you I didn’t-”</p>
<p>“Not this tale again” Kory glares. “You are no good Richard Grayson-Wayne. I do not wish to continue this false friendship anymore.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t agree more” Babs adds with her own glare.</p>
<p>The two of them leave.</p>
<p>Dick sinks into his seat with a miserable look.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to go after them?” Tim asks, “Apologise? Try to explain?”</p>
<p>Dick snorts, “I’ve been trying to explain for 15 years. They won’t hear it.”</p>
<p>“Then you shouldn’t waste your time on them” I tell him. “I don’t know what happened with this cheating stuff. Maybe you got a reason, maybe you didn’t cheat or maybe you did and you live up to your nickname. Point is, its been 15 years and if they have held on to this anger at you over it for this long and never given you the chance to tell your side it’s on them.”</p>
<p>“She right” Jason agrees. “They wanna be assholes about it, that’s on them.”</p>
<p>“If you want you could tell us what happen” Tim offers.</p>
<p>Jason nods, “Yeah. Might as well, were all family……and a Wally here.”</p>
<p>Wally shakes his head, “I’ve been trying to get him to tell me since he and Babs broke up. He keeps saying she should be the first one to know.”</p>
<p>“Well she’s not going to listen” I add, “You might as well let it out with us.”</p>
<p>He frowns, looking a bit pale. “I-I don’t know if I want to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“You have to talk about it at some point” Tim tells him calmly. “It might as well be now.”</p>
<p>Dick sighs deeply and walks out of the room.</p>
<p>“That went well” I snort.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Jason agrees. “So, when are you going to meet the rest of the family?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know” I tell him, “Dick wanted some time to get to know me before throwing me into the deep end with the Bat family. Though did say he’d start training me when my shoulder healed” I grin at the end. Bat training is going to be the best.</p>
<p>“What happened to your shoulder?” Tim asks, looking at it.</p>
<p>“Got a arrow in it” I explain, “Those things are a pain in ass to get out.”</p>
<p>“A arrow?” Wally raises an eyebrow. “How’d that happen? Did you try and steal Roy’s lunch?”</p>
<p>I’m going to assume Roy is a archer superhero friend of theirs. “Nah, pains of the job. Some idiot shot me with one during a robbery.”</p>
<p>“You’re in the hero business?” Jason questions, “Did you start wearing tights before or after you met your dear Dad.”</p>
<p>“Before. Its been about 2 and a half years now” I answer.</p>
<p>Wally opens his mouth with a grin, but is cut off bye Dick speaking as he walks back in.</p>
<p>“I didn’t cheat on either of them” Dick tells us. He looks to me, takes a deep breath and sits down on the couch furthest away from me.</p>
<p>“Okay, so what happened?” I ask.</p>
<p>He glances at Jason, “Before I try and say this you might want to take Jay’s guns.”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck do you need my guns?” Jason raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Wally doesn’t say anything, just speeds over to Jason and a millisecond later there’s a giant pile of weapons on the centre table.</p>
<p>“Okay” Dick breaths, “So Kory. There was this girl Mirage, working with the Titans for the usual end of the word crap. She had a thing for me and I only had eyes for Starfire so she……..so she shape shifted to look like Kory and we slept together.”</p>
<p>“That is a horrible thing to do” I voice my opinion. That is such a bitch move.</p>
<p>“Does Kory know you thought it was her?” Tim asks.</p>
<p>Surprisingly he nods, “Yeah Mirage told the whole team, like it was some big joke. Kory………..called me a slut, the whole team did. Said I should of know it wasn’t her.”</p>
<p>Jason reaches for his guns. I put up a think ice shield around them.</p>
<p>“Let me at them!” he glares. “Those people mocked you for being raped!”</p>
<p>“Jay don’t” Dick sighs, “It won’t change things.”</p>
<p>“We should at least talk with them” Tim tells him, hiding his own anger. “That’s not okay.”</p>
<p>That completely sucks, Dick gets violated by someone he trusts, and his friends mock him for it for years. Hell, I’ve heard people say Nightwing is known for sleeping around. Even if people had the full story I bet most still wouldn’t see it as rape cause he wasn’t tied down. The fact is he said yes to his girlfriend, not this Mirage and that makes it rape.</p>
<p>“So um Catalina” Dick speaks, trying to move away from the Mirage talk.</p>
<p>He looks to me with a pained look, “You don’t have to be here to hear this Irma.”</p>
<p>I freeze. “My bio Mom raped you too?” god he has the worst luck in the world.</p>
<p>Jason makes another grab for his guns, so I thicken the ice.</p>
<p>Tim grabs Jason and pushes him into his seat, holding him there. “Calm down Jaybird. I’m pissed too, but that doesn’t mean we should do something stupid.”</p>
<p>“Killing Catalina in her cell isn’t stupid” Jason tells him, fighting his brother.</p>
<p>“Yes it is” Wally says from were he’s now sitting next to Dick with a arm around him. “She’s in prison were she belongs.”</p>
<p>“She belongs in a hole!!”</p>
<p>“Jay” Dick sends him a look. “Don’t.”</p>
<p>Jason stops fighting, “Fine. But don’t expect me to not break in and beat the shit out of her, or those asshole ex-teammates of yours.”</p>
<p>Dick rolls his eyes, “I can live with that.”</p>
<p>“And you’re okay with being with me right?” I check, if he is just pushing himself to be a Dad out of some misplaced responsibility I’m out of here, he doesn’t owe me anything.</p>
<p>“Of course” he replies immediately.</p>
<p>I glare, “Dick.”</p>
<p>He lets out a sigh, “I’m getting there. You aren’t to blame for what she did, I know that and I’ve always wanted to be a Dad, even if it is part time…….……….but you do look like her and I am working on getting over that.”</p>
<p>I relax a little, “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>